


Haze

by jensensfreckles



Series: Endless Stream of SPN Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas being curious, F/M, Funny, Humor, Sexual Tension, Sexy Sam, Tension, dream - Freeform, first person POV, sam being hot af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensensfreckles/pseuds/jensensfreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah, If only our dreams could be reality...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaredsmole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaredsmole/gifts).



> prompt: "No one needs to know." 
> 
> ;)

“Oh, hey Sam, could you help me reach this mug?” He and I were alone in the bunker; Dean was out buying groceries. I was currently on my toes, stretching every inch of my body in attempt to reach the top shelf, which seemed miles away. I turned around and gave him a thankful smile as he made his way over. Looking back up at my colorful mug, I thanked every god that I had a gigantic friend to help me in times like these.

He came up behind me, placing one hand on my waist and one on the shelf. My body tensed and my breath caught in my throat; the feeling of his warm, solid body against my back made my heart speed.

 

“Sam?” my voice came out shaky as he brought the mug down, setting is softly on the counter. His large body loomed over me. Before I could even try to imagine what he could be doing, he brought his lips down to my ear, his hot breath sending a shiver down my spine. _What has gotten into him?_

“Would you like to come to my room? ”I gulped hard, not knowing what to say or do. I was frozen. He brushed a few strands of hair out of my face with long fingers.

“Sam, I- I don’t know…” the lips that were once by my ear dropped down to my neck. He left soft kisses that caused heavier breaths to escape at my lips. I let go of the counter and let myself sink further back into his embrace. His long hair ticked my nose as he continued to press his lips against my heated skin. He lifted them for a second to speak in a husky tone,

“No one needs to know.” Butterflies congregated in the pit of my stomach, and I nodded as I slowly turned around. His dark green eyes stared into mine with what seemed to look like determination. He started to lean in, and my eyelids closed. His hot mouth was suddenly on mine and my hands were tangled in his hair and-

 

 

I jolted awake.

“Holy shi-“ Sam’s eyes and cute smile were right in front of my face as I woke.

“Hey sleepyhead, we gotta get going. I found us a lead.” My heart thudded in my chest as I sat up and pulled my boots back on. _Why did it have to be just a dream?_

 

I threw some supplies together in a duffel and made my way to the boys, who were all standing in the library, waiting.

“Ah, Sleeping Beauty has arrived!” I rolled my eyes and pushed the bag into Dean’s arms. Castiel looked at me, puzzled.

“What is it, Cas?”

“‘No one needs to know’ what?” my eyes widened.

“Cas! I told you to stay out of my dreams!” I felt a warmth form in my cheeks.

“How come Sam can, then? I apologize.” I put a hand on my forehead, flustered and wanting to hide in the darkest of corners. I didn’t dare look at Sam, I knew his eyebrows must’ve been raised. “Your heart rate was increasing faster than usual, I wanted to make sure you were alright.” I pressed my hand to my temples.

“It’s okay, thank you for looking out for me.” I sent a quick smile his way.

“So, what did Sam mean, then? ‘No one needs to know’ what?” I took a deep breath. Dean walked over to Castiel, put a hand on his shoulder and leaned close to his ear. His eyes widened as Dean whispered something, and they immediately disappeared, leaving Sam and I.

I tried to calm myself down when I heard Sam’s voice break the new silence.

“So,” I turned as he took a few steps closer to me. “No one needs to know what?”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to suggest a prompt! Thanks for reading!


End file.
